Home (episode)
Transcript thumb|right|400pxGood evening, complete strangers. It's June 18th. I'm back home. "Where'd you go?" Well, I went to my parents' house in Wisconsin to celebrate Fathers Day. "Oh, that's interesting." Lucky for you, I documented my trip. "Yay!" outside Wisconsin! Voiceover: Excited to get home, I woke up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and rode the train to the bus. I waved goodbye to downtown Chicago and had some riveting conversation with my fellow passengers. Our bus made a quick stop for some sightseeing. This is Lake Wisconsin. Then I found sustenance in an authentic Wisconsin McDonalds cheeseburger. The trip was adorned with a plethora of scenery including cornfields, a house and barn, and grassfields. Song: This is my home. This is my lot. This is my mom. This is my pop. Our hair recedes in the very same spot. Our hair recedes in the very same spot. Man this meal is so good looking. There ain't no thing like good home cooking. Man this meal is so good looking. It's gonna get overtookin' by me. By me. By me. By me. Home. Craig: What are you looking at, Dad? Dad: I'm looking at a squirrel making a nest. He's tearing branches off my trees. Craig: How do you feel about that? Dad: I don't like it. Oh... here comes a leaf. Voiceover: Time to go home. Luckily there was a bus departure near my dad's work. So I got to ride with him at 4 in the morning. I heard rumors that the sun rose in the East. Now I have scientific proof. Saw Lake Wisconsin again. Invigorated by such an early rise, I decided to wash the bus's window with my head. Just when the fun really got started, this happened. So I did what anyone would do. I played Light Show in the bathroom, filmed the guy next to me who I thought was going to puke, and played with PhotoBooth on my laptop. A post-apocalyptic wasteland. A cyclops flying a spaceship. Where's my head? Oh no! Head-on collisions! Then I got bored and started PhotoBoothing the guy sleeping behind me. His face is bulgy. Now it's swirly. Eventually, brightly dressed car bouncers broke up a fight involving four cars and we got through. Then I filmed planes thinking I would find something funny to say later. Fuck Rick and Andre! The time passed quickly when they played the film Reflection of a Taxi Cab. And finally I could see my apartment building. I walked to the train with the camera strapped to my crotch. Something about this reminded me of childbirth. Oh, no! I thought I left Wisconsin! Nooooo! I wouldn't want to apply to this school. They speak only in sentence fragments. On the train, I wanted to film a guy eating a bagel next to me but I didn't have the balls so I filmed my reflection in the window instead. More sustenance. Then I was on my way. outside: Home. Hoooome. Voiceover: I was relieved to be home, but then I was confused as to how my camera arrived before me and was recording on my dining room table. song: Home home home home. So that was my trip. Thank you Dad for your camera work at 4 o'clock this morning. of Craig tossing and turning in bed. All right, that's good. And thank you guys for watching. Wink. Recurring themes This video has the first mention (via photo) of Scarlett Johansson, who is mentioned fairly often in Wheezy Waiter videos. Wink Guests This is the first apperance of Wheezy's dad, Wheezy's mom, and Wheezy's sister Melissa in his videos. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Songs